All This Time
by SethStriker
Summary: Natsu is in critical condition after retrieving the amulet of heaven for Lucy. The reason he went to get the amulet is because she was going out on dates with Gray so the fire mage thought they were together, which is why he went through so much trouble to win Lucy's heart. Now the blonde mage waits for when Natsu wakes up and tells him how she really feels.


**This fanfic popped randomly into my head so I hope you enjoy this fanfic! This takes place after the GMG.**

LUCY'S P.O.V

All this time I never knew. I never knew how Natsu felt about me until he risked his life to get me the amulet of heaven. It was said to allow anyone who wore it to talk to their loved ones who have passed on to the afterlife. He got me this, because he loves me. My heart broke when I read his letter, the one he made if by some chance he died.

It read:

 _"Dear Lucy,_

 _I wrote this letter in case I die to retrieve the amulet of heaven for you. It's too late to tell you my feelings for you. You started going on dates with Gray. It broke my heart to see you with another man. I love you so much. I fell in love with you the day we met. But I wanted to get to know you better before even thinking about getting into a relationship. But it's too late. So I hope you live a happy life after I'm gone. But please remember this, I love you Lucy. Always have, always will._

 _Love Natsu Dragneel._

I cried every single time I read his letter. I only went on dates with Gray because I thought that Natsu was too dense to know what love was so I decided to give the ice mage a chance. But here he was, in a hospital bed for two weeks. Natsu was severely injured the day I saw him coming into the guild with the amulet of heaven. His Fairy Tail guild mark was almost gone, a huge red x scar was on his chest, and the worst of it all, he was crawling. Natsu was completely crippled and I don't know for how long. He looks like a mummy all covered up in bandages. I felt so guilty that I made Natsu do something so desperate.

Since the day he was admitted, I haven't left his side for anything, with the exception of using the restroom or getting food. Virgo would bring me some clean clothes so that I didn't have to leave the hospital. I wanted to be here when Natsu woke up. I wanted to tell him I was sorry and that I love him.

As for Gray, he didn't take it very well, he was mad that I was 'leaving him' for Natsu. He was never my boyfriend in the first place. There's a difference between going out on dates and dating. I told him that I love Natsu and that my first kiss, belonged to the fire mage. It took Mira, Levy, and Erza's punches to convince him that I was never his girlfriend and I only wanted to give him a chance when he asked me out. I regretted my decision. Natsu paid the price for my decision.

I've been waiting all this time. Every now and then he would twitch or move but that was it. I wanted to shake him awake and yell (WAKE UP! WAKE UP NATSU!). But I knew I shouldn't. He was in enough pain so I didn't want to do any more damage since he is hooked up to a machine that was keeping him alive.

I heard the door opening so I turned around to see Levy and Erza.

"How are you doing?" Levy asked me.

"Just fine. I'll be better when Natsu wakes up." I said while shedding a single tear.

"He'll be fine Lucy. Natsu is strong so he will pull through." Erza said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know. But, this is my fault. He ended up like this because I went out with Gray. That was the worst mistake of my life. I love Natsu. But I went and betrayed my feelings for him! Natsu was always there for me when I needed someone! He is always the one to save me when my life is in danger! And how did I repay him?! I hurt him! I hurt the one I love! (I shed several tears before continuing.) I just want him to wake up so that I can tell him how much he really means to me!" I exclaimed and started to cry, my hands covering my face. Erza and Levy hugged me to comfort me.

I caught a glimpse of the doorway and saw that Gray was there. He has hurt, but he realize that my heart belonged to Natsu, and left.

After calming down, Erza and Levy went back to the guild, leaving me with my beloved dragon slayer. I can't stand it anymore. I just want to apologize! I just want to tell him how I really feel! That was when I started remembering all the heartwarming memories I had with him.

 _FLASHBACKS_

 ** _The Day We Met_**

 _"Dammit! Let's run!" Natsu exclaimed while dragging me with him._

 _"Why are you taking me?!" I yelled out._

 _"Didn't you want to join Fairy Tail?!" I looked at him with a surprised expression._

 _"Let's go!" He said and smiled._

 _"Yeah!" I yelled out._

 ** _Showing Natsu my pink Fairy Tail Guild Mark_**

 _"Natsu look! Check it out! I have Fairy Tail's mark now!"_

 ** _Original Team Natsu formed._**

 _The two of us hive fived._

 _"There! Now we are a team!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 ** _Natsu saves me after I jump off the Phantom Lord tower._**

 _"NATSU!" I yelled out, knowing that he can here me._

 _"LUCY!" He screams as he catches me, my chest pressed against his mouth._

 _"That was a close one! You okay?"He asks with a muffled voice._

 _"Yeah. Thank you. I knew you'd save me."_

 ** _During the Oracion Seis Battle_**

 _"That was a close call. Thanks for saving me Lucy."_

 _"Sure no problem." I blushed and saw that he looked handsome in the outfit he had on. Virgo apparently gave us matching clothes while we were unconscious._

 ** _Natsu Trying To Console Me After Finding Out That My Father Sent Me All These Birthday Gifts_**

 _"Lucy, we're going out on a job!" Natsu yelled._

 _"We'll be sure to bring you back something!" I wiped my tears and smiled at their gesture._

 _"Wait! I'm coming to!"_

 ** _Natsu Consoles My Future Self._**

 _"Thank you Lucy. You did you're very best! Let us take handle this." Natsu said as he hugged her. My future self let out all her tears and laid her head on his chest. I smiled at this._

END OF FLASHBACKS

I have more memories to reminisce on, but Natsu waking up was all I wanted. But I shouldn't expect much. He was injured because of me. I hurt Natsu. I hurt the love of my life. Now he is laying here in this bed. All wrapped up in bandages from head to toe. Just as I was about to cry again, my face lit up when I saw that he was waking up.

"Natsu!" I exclaimed. He flinched while struggling to sit up, but he managed to sit up right.

"Where am I?" He asked while gripping his arm. I looked at him for a few seconds and hugged him, letting my tears fall. I made sure not to hug him tight since his body was still in pain.

"Lucy…" He whispered and held me in his arms.

"You idiot! Don't ever do something so reckless again!" I demanded.

"Ouch! Luce! That hurts!" He exclaimed as his body flinched in pain.

"Sorry…" I pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"I…I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't know you loved me so much! I'm sorry I went out with Gray! I'm sorry for betraying my feelings for you! And I'm sorry for making you do something so life threatening!" I couldn't hold my tears anymore so I cried my heart out. I felt so ashamed for what I did. That was when Natsu wiped my tears and pulled me into a loving kiss. Something I thought he would never do after causing him so much pain. Eventually I melted into the kiss, and felt all the love and passion he felt for me. When we broke the kiss for air, he looked into my eyes and said those three sacred words.

"I love you, Lucy." He said while looking into my eyes.

"Me too! I love you too!" I hugged him tight, but not so much so that I don't hurt him.

"Natsu, I'm so sorry for everything that I did to you!"

"It's okay Luce. I'm just happy that you and Gray aren't really together."

"I love you Natsu. I want you to be my first and last. I don't want anyone else."

"Me too Luce." He kisses me again, only this time it was more loving.

TIMESKIP

Natsu and I were happily married and have two kids. Gray of course moved on and married Juvia. Natsu of course regained his ability to use his legs and I got to see my mother with the amulet of heaven that Natsu worked so hard to get. I'm glad that things worked out.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Sorry I didn't make it into two chapters like I originally planned, but I couldn't think of anything else for this story. Anyway, I will make up for this with my other fanfics.  
**


End file.
